


Color

by aeroas



Series: soul mates [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU, lots of swearing, which are kind of unnecessary but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the world is black and white until you lay your eyes on your soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic pls be gentle with me

For Roxas, color didn't invade his vision until he was seventeen. At a young age, Roxas was taught that the world around him would be in black and white until he saw a certain person, _his soul mate._ Some were lucky enough to see the world in full bloom at an early age, seeing their soul mate even as early as being their classmate in kindergarten. Others, however, weren't as fortunate, such as Roxas' 9th grade math teacher who only saw a glimpse of his soul mate in the busy streets of New York City, or like Roxas' mid 50 year old aunt who still sees everything around her in dull shades of gray.  

It was, unfortunately, almost seven in the morning when Roxas' world _literally_   burst into color. To say it was unexpected would be an understatement, it was absolutely _awful._  His eyes were throbbing more than ever now and it didn't make it any better that he was fucking sick and shit, he needed a tissue but his hands refused to move and his sleep intoxicated mind took a few moments to register that he was standing in the middle of a public fucking bus staring at the blue eyed beauty who sat a few seats in front of where he was standing and shit, he needed to move before he would get his ass kicked off which would end up him being late and fuck, he couldn't afford being late again unless he wants to get--

Shit, shit, shit. If Roxas didn't slow down right fucking now he would end up crying right then and there. And bless the gods above, a seat happens to be empty right across the boy who brought life into Roxas' world and he realizes that  _holy fucking shit_ this boy is the actual definition of the fucking sun _._ With ocean blue eyes and gorgeous tan skin and light brown hair that sticked out _everywhere_  and it looked ridiculous but Roxas has ridiculous hair too and oh my god, Roxas realizes that they're ridiculous hair soul mates. Practically made for each other.

Roxas, being the idiot that he is, finally moves his feet and makes his way to that empty seat across from _him_ and Roxas' palms begin to sweat because his soul mate is staring at him with those stunning eyes of his and _breathe, Roxas._  

When Roxas sits down he immediately pulls out a tissue from his backpack because he's still fucking sick and his soul mate is still staring at him and this is so embarrassing and the shock from before is kind of wearing off and Roxas remembers that he's fucking tired because its seven in the fucking morning and--

Roxas finally musters up the courage to look at him again. To his surprise, his counterpart (Roxas was getting tired of saying soul mate, it was starting to sound weird) had his face buried in his hands, and his body was shaking with either silent laughs or sobs, Roxas didn't know. He did know, however, that he really wanted to fucking cry himself but that would probably bring even more embarrassment and _fucking shit_ , he put his arm up to his face because tears were coming out anyway and _oh_ , his seat dips down and he feels a warm on his arm that's covering his face, and another hand on his shoulder and Roxas doesn't say anything, just waits for the tears to stop and he can hear his soul mate's slow breathing and shit, Roxas glances at him and even though his face is tilted down he's even more gorgeous up close.

Roxas breaks the silence with weary "I'm sick" and his voice cracks when he says that and why the fuck did he even say that in the first place and for some reason he hopes that the boy whose clutching onto him so desperately doesn't respond with a dad joke. Instead, he shakes his head and rests his forehead onto Roxas' shoulder, both his hands now holding onto his forearm and Roxas assumes he's not going to move (which he doesn't mind, actually) so they sit like that in silence. 

It wasn't until the bus creaks to a stop that all hell broke loose. Well, not really, but whatever. In under a minute, the non-sick of the two pushes himself off of Roxas and after exclaiming, "Shit, this is my stop," (Roxas almost fainted at the sound of his voice, by the way) he frantically rummages through Roxas' backpack until he pulls out his pen. By this point, Roxas is too stunned to say or do anything, so before he knows it, his soul mate lets go of his hand and drops the pen, gives Roxas a cheeky smile followed by a _call me_ andsprints out of the bus and into the colorful world that awaits for both of them. 

When the bus moves again, Roxas looks down at his hand where several numbers and a four letter name is sloppily written. 

_Sora_


End file.
